Kris bābā and the triplets
by valentich
Summary: Yifan jadi ayah? Haha. Lucu. eh? Lo ga bercanda? Sumpah? Onggokan daging casing tiang listrik gitu jadi ayah? HAH? SUMPAH? KEMBAR TIGA! KRISHO MPREG YAOI
1. prolog

**Kris bābā and the triplets.**

terinspirasi dari song triplets (pastinya) dan ayahnya yang malang :")

 **warning!:**

 **MPREG,YAOI,GS(cameo) DLDR!**

* * *

Wu yifan hanya lelaki biasa, 28 tahun dan sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ia cuma pekerja kantoran di hari biasa dan bassis band 'overdose' di akhir pekan, lelaki tinggi yang mempunyai banyak tattoo sebatas kemeja kantoran nya dan mempunyai seseorang yang menungguinya dirumah juga menemaninya di ranjang.

Ya, dia hanya lelaki biasa.

Kehidupan nya yang tidak biasa.

Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan superstar macam hannah montana juga bukan orang yang mempunyai penyakit yang layak diceritakan lalu akhirnya mati.

Bukan.

Ia mempunyai anak kembar.

Kembar tiga lebih tepatnya.

Atau kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi :

 _' 3 setan kecil berwajah mirip yang keluar dari joonmyeon kesayangan ku'_

– wu yifan, saat wu triplets mulai bisa berjalan.

The unfamous Fraternal triplets

 **Wu Zitao**

 **1/3**. Satu satunya yang mempunyai nama china dari wu triplets. Ia lebih mengerti bahasa china dari pada nya paling kecil diantara adik-adiknya ( tapi tinggi mereka setara).

Ciri:

Tone kulitnya diantara jongin dan sehun.

Ada kantung mata yang dibawanya sejak lahir. (yang dikhawatirkan joonmyeon)

Wajah dan tingkah lakunya lebih mirip ke yifan dari pada joonmyeon.

 **Wu Jongin**

 **2/3.** Namanya berasal dari nama asli member boyband favorit joonmyeon, kai EXO (yang awalnya ditentang yifan habis-habisan dan disetujui dengan kata-kata sakral joonmyeon : "nama bayiku jongin atau kita cerai.")

ciri:

kulit tan (baca: hitam)

paling suka tersenyum.

Menurut kesaksian diluar yifan dan joonmyeon, ia paling tampan diantara kakak dan adik kembarnya.

 **Wu sehun.**

 **3/3.** Singkat kata, Kembar ketiga yang sama sekali tidak di rencanakan. paling datar, paling pendiam tapi otak dari semua rencana jahil wu triplets.

Ciri:

kulit putih pucat

Datar

Wajahnya mirip joonmyeon waktu kecil tapi tingkahnya lebih ke yifan.

dan ya... yifan akan tersiksa.

sangat tersiksa.

tapi demi anak, apa sih yang tidak?

 **TBC.**


	2. The announcement

**Kris bābā and the triplets.**

terinspirasi dari song triplets (pastinya) dan ayahnya yang malang :")

 **warning!:**

 **MPREG,YAOI,GS(cameo) DLDR!**

 **chapter 1 : The Announcement**

* * *

3 tahun yang lalu...

 **bulan ke 3**

"Hah? Ulang lagi dok, Ulang"

Sang dokter terkekeh melihat reaksi pasien didepan nya. "Selamat tuan kim, anda akan mendapat anak kembar yang sangat sehat."

Ini check up kandungan ke duanya, yang pertama ia dikagetkan dengan kabar dirinya hamil (yang disambut dengan yifan menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya sementara kakaknya yang sedang menginap mengungsi, kim minseok, ia menendang monggu yang sedang tiduran di depan kakinya.)

Check up kedua... Dokter menyatakan ia hamil kembar.

 _Well, shit._

Entah bagaimana reaksi mereka selanjutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana myeon? Yifan junior baik baik saja kan?" Tanya minseok sambil menstater mobilnya.

Beda dengan yifan yang berkerja full time di perusahaan, Minseok mempunyai banyak waktu kosong karena ia seorang arsitektur freelance. ia hanya kerja jika ada project dan jika lagi pengangguran...kegiatan minseok hanyalah menghabiskan stok kue joonmyeon atau tidur di sofa apartemen joonmyeon seharian dengan monggu jadi gulingnya.

"Yah, begitulah hyung"

"Begitulah apanya? Keponakan ku tidak apa-apa kan? Dokter bilang apa tadi?"

"Kandungan ku sehat dan umurnya jalan 4 bulan..tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku... Selamat hyung, Kau akan punya keponakan kembar."

"HAH?!"

CKIIITTTTT

"ASTAGA HYUNG!"

TINTINTINTIN.

"Kekiriin buru kekiriin hyung!"

"I-iya, maaf-maaf"

"Maaf hehe kaget." Ucap minseok tersenyum maaf dikursi penumpang. joonmyeon memaksa untuk menyetir, dari pada nyawa bayi dan dirinya terancam sekali lagi.

"Ya tapi ga gitu juga kali hyung... Untung kita tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab joonmyeon bete. "Kau membawa seorang pria yang mengandung for god sake!"

"Iya-iya. Maafkan hyung tapi jangan bilang ke yifan ya"

Joonmyeon menyerenyitkan dahinya bingung "Eh? Kenapa emang?"

"Aku bisa mati ditangan nya kalau ia tau"

* * *

"KEMBAR?!"

"HAHAHANJIR MAMPUS LO FAN- _adaw!_ "

Minseok tertawa, joonmyeon masang muka datar walaupun dalam hatinya ikut tertawa, sedikit.

Biang masalahnya- yifan, sang tersangka pembuat bayi kembar di perut joonmyeon kaget setengah mati dengan mulut menganga lebar sementara chen alias jongdae, rekan kerja yifan ngetawain nasib yang akan menimpa yifan dikemudian hari -dan langsung digaplok yifan dengan brutal.

"Serius hyung? Kembar? Selamat ya hyung!" Ucap jongdae ceria yang dijawab joonmyeon dengan cengiran.

"Dan turut berduka cita untukmu fan _ge_."

Kali ini, joonmyeon ikut mentertawakan yifan dengan minseok dan jongdae.

.

.

"Jadi myeon.. Kembar?" Tanya yifan masih disofa sembari merangkul joonmyeon, setelah minseok hilang ditelan alam mimpi dan jongdae yang ditendang keluar yifan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap ke pasangannya.

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak ingin?"

"Bukan, bukan itu.."

"Kalau tentang biaya kita selalu bisa minta tolong kepada app-"

"Bukan masalah biaya joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon tersentak, otomatis menggeser badan nya dari yifan namun yifan kembali merangkulnya erat.

"Aku tidak tau aku siap menjadi seorang ayah atau tidak..aku-aku sangat bersyukur kau memberikan ku suatu keluarga namun.."

Pandangan joonmyeon melembut, ia menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu yifan sembari yifan mengelus elus kepalanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat fan, aku yakin. Harusnya aku tau yang mengeluh bukannya kau. Dasar."

Yifan terkekeh lalu mengangguk setuju. "Joonmyeon ku sayang. Terimakasih. Terimakasih akan semuanya.. cinta mu, perhatian mu juga keluarga yang akan kau berikan pada ku."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, jarang-jarang yifan melankolis begini. Ia dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek, pendiam dan rada sableng.

Namun hatinya hangat. Seperti yang yifan selalu tunjukan kepada joonmyeon.

"harusnya aku yang bilang terimakasih fan, kau rela membuang hidupmu yang lama demi diriku. Jadi kita fair.. heheh"

yifan mempererat rangkulannya, tangan yang mengelus kepala joonmyeon pindah ke perut jonnmyeon yang mulai membesar.

"well, aku tidak menyesalinya barang sedikit pun. jadi aku masih hutang banyak dengan mu– kau harus bersama ku dalam waktu yang sangaatt lama"

"aku tak keberatan. Dan ya, kita akan bersama dalam waktu yang sangaat lamaa"

* * *

dan yak…adegan lovey dovey itu tak berlangsung lama.

joonmyeon dengan hormon bayi yang merepotkan dan yifan dengan ketidakpekaan nya.

Mampus sudah.

* * *

" _you've gotta to be kidding me joon, I am not going to named my unborn child the same as exo or something you fanning about_!"

"namanya kai _for god sake!_!"

yifan menghela napas kasar lalu menunjuk kamarnya dan joonmyeon "aku ga peduli namanya kai atau siapa! Aku gabakalan mau menamakan anak ku sama dengan manusia laknat di poster-poster itu!"

"tapi ini anak ku!"

"itu anak ku juga myeon!"

.

.

minseok memperhatikan keduanya dengan bosan sambil memakan cookies chocolate chips milik joomyeon sementara jongdae yang baru sampai duduk disamping minseok dengan tampang bingung.

"mereka berantem kenapa sih hyung? Ribet amat…" tanya jongdae sambil meraup kue joonmyeon sebanyak yang ia bisa tampung ditangannya

"yah..semua akan menjadi ribet jika ada orang hamil. Hormon joonmyeon lagi labil dan yifan yang rada bego, kita hanya bisa pasrah anggap saja tontonan gratis" jelas minseok masih sambil memperhatikan pertenggaran (bodoh) joonmyeon vs yifan.

"memang masalahnya apa sih hyung?"

"joonmyeon mau menamakan salah satu anaknya _'jongin'_ nama asli si kai exo itu."  
jongdae melongo. "se–serius?" _'joonmyeon gila_.' Pikirnya.

"duarius. dan seorang yifan tak mungkin setuju, Namun untuk kali ini ia harus menyerah sepertinya. Lawan nya joonmyeon + bayi kembar diperutnya. 1 lawan 3. K.O" jelas minseok lagi masih dengan tampang malas. "kalau begini caranya joonmyeon akan mengeluarkan kata-kata sakralnya."

"kata-kata sakral?"

.

.

"nama bayi ku jongin atau kita cerai."

"YA KIM JOONMYEON!"

"AKU SERIUS WU YIFAN! AKU MAU SALAH SATU NAMA BAYI KU JONGIN ATAU KITA CERAI SAAT INI JUGA!"

 _"fan, menyerahlah. Kau tak akan kalah melawan pria hamil macam joonmyeon."_

 _"minseok hyung benar ge, menyerahlah sesekali"_

yifan membuang nafas kasar, kalau begini terus keadaan kandungan joonmyeon akan terganggu dan ia bisa gila. Ia pun kembali menatap jonmyeon yang sedang bertolak pinggang dengan muka merah marah didepannya.

"baiklah! Baiklah! Dengan satu syarat!"

joonmyeon menaikan alisnya juga dagunya, seolah menerima tantangan.

"aku mau kembar yang paling pertama lahir memakai nama chinese tanpa ada campuran nama korea didalam nya! Pure chinese! Dan nanti anak-anak ku harus belajar bahasa ibu ku! Tidak ada negoisasi lagi!"

minseok dan jongdae berseru pelan, mulai menikmati tontonan ini.

Yifan mempunyai keahlian berbicara juga ternyata.

Joonmyeon sejenak terdiam, dual kebudayaan dalam keluarganya atau nama anaknya jongin.

 _'Argh. Hormon sialan.'_

"deal." Ucap joonmyeon yang membuat minseok dan jongdae berseru kembali sementara yifan melongo hebat.

Keluarga joonmyeon dan minseok menganut budaya korea tradisional yang kental, minseok mempunyai sifat fleksibel sementara joonmyeon cenderung kaku.

intinya Joonmyeon yang susah menerima suatu budaya asing langsung menerima tawaran yifan demi nama anak yang sama dengan nama biasnya di exo.

 _Daebak._

* * *

 ** _bulan ke 5._**

 _From : minseok kim gege_

 _Fan bisakah kau pulang cepat? Joonmyeon seharian muntah-muntah karena sakit atau bayi-bayi diperutnya, aku harus berangkat ke busan sore ini aku tidak bisa menjaga joonmyeon. Tidak usah lembur dan bawa suami mu kedokter sekarang juga arra?ia sudah mengalami mual lebih dari 2 hari._

 _Aku akan pergi ketika kau sudah sampai. Hubungi aku secepatnya._

 _._

"kau yakin bisa menahannnya sampai rumah sakit myeon?"

"su-sudahlah kendarai mobil ini dengan benar dan cepat..urgh"

"baiklah. Baiklah. Tahan ya sayang."

.

"bagaimana keadaan suami saya dan kandungan nya dok? mereka baik-baik saja kan?" tanya yifan khawatir sementara joonmyeon masih terbaring di tempat tidur pasien hanya menengok lemah.

"semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, namun ada sesuatu yang janggal tentang janin tuan joonmyeon.."

"janggal?" ucap joonmyeon dan yifan bersamaan. "maksud dokter?"

"kandungan tuan joonmyeon baru berusia 5 bulan, walaupun berisi kembar ukuran perut tuan joonmyeon melalui batas rata-rata bayi kembar di umur 20 minggu, kami belum bisa melihat jelas janin-janin tuan joonmyeon untuk memastikan.. namun menurut detak jantung yang tadi kita dengar juga dari kasus-kasus terdahulu–"

...

...

...

yifan melongo hebat dan joonmyeon langsung duduk terbangun.

"KEMBAR TIGA?!"

"HOEK!"

"YAAMPUN JOONMA!"

.

.

"yifan.." joonmyeon akhirnya membuka suara semenjak kejadian 'keributan memalukan' dirumah sakit.

ugh, kehamilan nya berwarna sekali.

"wae? kau merasa mual atau sakit? mau aku ambilkan obat atau kompresan hangat?"  
"ani."

"lalu?"

"sebaiknya kita tak usah checkup lagi fan, jantungku sudah ga kuat. jika check up selanjutnya dokter mengatakan aku kembar lima bagaimana? mau aku mati ditempat?"

"..."

"fan jawab aku~"

"no comment." yifan menggeleng sembari masang watados. "tapi kau tau kan mengandung tiga bayi itu berbahaya apa lagi kau seorang pria sebaiknya kau mempertimbngkan saran dokter untuk merelakan satu bay–"

"kau tau itu pernyataan konyol untuk ku kan fan? aku tak mungkin mengorbankan salah satu anak ku demi keselamatan ku sendiri"  
"tapi–"

tampang joonmyeon menggelap.

yifan mulai ngeri.

"apapun alasan yang kau berikan tak akan menghadang ku kau tau. aku tetap melahirkan ketiga atau berapapun anak yang tuhan berikan kepada ku. mengerti?"

"baik."

cih, suami takut istri.

dan... suasana kembalil diam, masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. joonmyeon menonton kdrama (selalu) sementara yifan mengecek email di handphone nya.

sampai suara pintu terbuka menghambil perhatian mereka

"aku pulang." ah, suara minseok.

joonmyeon menunjuk minseok dengan dagunya sambil menatap yifan jahil, yifan tersenyum misterius.

" seok hyung! kau sudah membeli buah dan sayur serta vitamin yang ku minta kan?" sahut joonmyeon.

"sudah" jawab minseok yang langsung ke dapur. ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan vitamin juga plastik hitam yang joonmyeon yakin dari baunya itu ttoppoki. "bagaimana si kembar wu? mereka sehat kan?"

"ya mereka sehat. sangat sehat." jawab yifan sambil membuka plastik hitam yang dibawa minseok. "hell yeah, ttoppoki and odeng"

"lalu masalahnya apa? seperti ada yang janggal diantara kalian..."

yifan menyuapkan ttoppoki ke mulut joonmyeon lalu menjawab "tadi joonmyeon muntah di rumah sakit ge, di ruang dokternya"

"ah~" wajah minseok berubah jadi aneh. "aku tak akan berkomentar lagi"

"dan kemungkinan joonmyeon akan mempunyai triplet tapi belum pasti kita harus tunggu sampai bulan ke 6 jalan–"

UHUKUHUK

joonmyeon menghela napas lalu menyodorkan mugnya yang berisi air. "telen dulu hyung telen"

"bukan nya itu berbahaya myeon?" tanya minseok setelah pulih dari keselek kue yang ia culik dari dapur.

yifan dan joonmyeon mengangguk.

"tapi adik mu ini tidak mau menyerah hyung, entah insting seorang ibu atau bagaimana aku tidak mengerti" jawab yifan yang mengalami perdebatan dengan joonmyeon tentang resiko kembar tiga sebelumnya.

"mau anak ku kembar lima aku tak akan menyerah kau tau"

"iya-iya"

minseok tersenyum maklum dengan perdebatan kecil adik dan adik iparnya.

"kurasa kau harus berkerja lebih keras ya fan?" ucapnya menggundang tawa joonmyeon, sembari terdiam yifan cabut seribu langkah dari ruang tamu. mengundang tawa keras ke joonmyeon dan minseok.

* * *

 _ **bulan ke 6 otw 7**_

"fan, aku takut"

"takut kenapa? terakhir dokter bilang kandungan mu sehat-sehat saja kan?"

"bukan, aku takut kalau dokter bilang aku kembar lima..."

yifan terkekeh kecil sembari menyetir ke rumah sakit. "no way myeon, tidak akan ada apa-apa percayalah padaku"

"habisnya hampir setiap check up pasti ada kejutan yang bikin jantung jatoh kepantat..." ucap joonmyeon polos yang membuat yifan tertawa sambil mukul-mukul setir.

..

"selamat tuan wu, kalian postif mempunyai triplets" umum dokter dengan senyuman, yang membuat yifan dan joonmyeon kembali melongo."

sang dokter menunjuk layar usg. "diatas terdapat dua dan sat dibawah, due datenya sekitar bulan mei tanggal 2...3 bulan lagi. mulai sekarang beban yang ditanggung tuan wu joonmyeon akan lebih berat mohon dijaga hindari tugas-tugas berat dan menanggung beban sendirian"

..

..

"myeon, ada pertemuan keluarga bulan maret di gwangju dan aku harus mengurus proyek di busan sehabis itu mungkin akubaru pulang sekitar awal april? dan tenang aku akan pulang sebelum keponakan-keponakan ku lahir~"

"tidak usah balik kesini juga gapapa kok hyung." jawab joonmyeon enteng, rada kesel sama hyungnya yang suka nyolong segala kue yang ia miliki

"YA!"

"aku akhir-akhir ini harus lembur minseok hyung, apa kau tak bisa memperpendek perjalanan bisnis mu? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan joonmyeon sendiri"

"aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa fan."

minseok mengangguk angguk perihatin. "Sayang nya tidak bisa fan.. Kali ini klien nya choi dan berarti uang banyak. Aku mau memanjakan keponakan ku dan membantu adik ku juga fan. Bagaimana kalau kau minta jongdae atau member overdose lain?"

"aku tak perlu ada yang menemani! Sungguh"

"jongdae ikut siksaan lembur bareng dengan ku, sungmin hyung sedang mengurus anaknya yang sakit sementara member Sibuk kerja siang hari dan tampil setiap malam di pub downtown. Tapi nanti ku usahakan hyung.."

bukan nya minseok yang bereaksi malah joonmyeon yang beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu dengan toples kue didekapan nya. "Percuma aku disini aku tak di dengarkan sama sekali"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Wei?"

"wei, lu ge bolehkah aku minta tolong?""

"tiang listrik gila! Tidak ada badai tidak ada hujan tiba tiba minta tolong?! Kau itu teman ku bukan sih dasar sialan!"

tuuttuututtut

"Buset langsung dimatiin..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Joonmyeon? Kau kenapa?!"

"ba-bayi nya urghh... Ba-bayinya.."

dan lelaki itu baru sadar bahwa terdapat genangan air di kaki joonmyeon.

MAMPUS GUE MAMPUS!

* * *

hai. chapter yang lumayan panjang. -_-

maaf taokaisehun nya minim banget disini. cuman yang center di yifan joonmyeon cuma disini kok suer-_-v karena kan awal-awal.

maaf kalau ada yang janggal tentang proses kehamilan dan periksa meriksa, habisnya bukan dokter dan belum pernah hamil-_-

aku akan ngikutin timeline mereka dari brojol sampe gede. please anticipate!  
kritik dan saran dibutuhkan!


	3. Bonus 1: my little brother

**Kris bābā and the triplets.**

terinspirasi dari song triplets (pastinya) dan ayahnya yang malang :")

 **warning!:**

 **MPREG,YAOI,GS(cameo) DLDR!**

My Little brother

* * *

 **bulan ke -7**

suatu siang di hari senin..

Tingtong!

"Nuguseyo?"

"Paket untuk tuan kevin wu!"

Dahi Joonmyeon mengkerut atas nama kevin? Padahal Jarang ada teman mereka yang tau nama asing suaminya itu.

Joonmyeon pun membuka pintu dan.. Ia mematung.

Mungkin terdapat 3 atau 4 pengirim paket yang menganggut paketan besar entah box kotak besar atau box panjang yang isinya misterius.

"Anda kevin wu?"

"Bukan saya suaminya, joonmyeon wu."

Sang petugas paket dipaling depan menyodorkan papan yang berisi formulir

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini dan disini"

Joonmyeon pun menandatangani dan petugas-petugas pengirim barang itu mulai memasuki apartemen joonmyeon.

"Tolong taruh di ruang tengah saja, terimakasih"

 ** _To : kevin wu, seoul, south korea._**

 ** _From : your brother jackson wu, quanbec, canada._**

 **Ps : aku tak menerima pengembalian barang ini, anggaplah hadiah baby shower! Salam Xoxo untuk joonmyeon!**

Joonmyeoorn membaca tanda pengirimnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Adik kecil yifan dikanada ternyata. Biar suaminya yang membuka paket-paket yang dikirim adiknya.

* * *

"Loh? Ini kenapa banyak paket? Untuk siapa?" Ini perkataan pertama yifan ketika memasuki apartemen.

"Untuk mu."

"Untuk ku? Dari?"

"Untuk kevin wu sih lebih tepatnya" sahut joonmyeon dari dapur lalu terkekeh.

Yifan tersenyum.

It make his day better.

 **2 days ago**.

"Telponlah jika kau mau, aku tak masalah fan" ucap joonmyeon yang capek melihat suaminya mundar-mandir didepan nya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, dia adik mu dan dia perlu tau. Dia satu-satunya dikeluargamu yang kau percaya kan? Telpon lah"

Setelah beberapa menit diceramahi oleh joonmyeon, Yifan keluar ke beranda dan beberapa menit lagi ragu-ragu akhirnya ia menelpon.

" _We-_ "

"YIFAN _GEEE!_ " Otomatis yifan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, ngeri budek.

" _Wei? Hello little jack, such a longtime huh_ "

"Ini benar kau ge? _Why are u calling_? _Are u broke_? _Or_ kau sakit? Apa kau dirawat? Kau kecelakaan? Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon kenapa? Apa kau butuh uang? Aku akan ke seoul sekarang juga!"

Yifan terkekeh, sudahlama tidak mendengar adiknya berkata tanpa titik seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa apa jackson, dan joonmyeon baik-baik saja. uang? Cukup untuk hidup." Jawabnya tenang. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara adik ku. Apa masalahnya sih?"

" _It sounds so weird... Like so. Weird_. Kau menelpon setelah setahun lebih tak ada kabar _u know_ "

Yifan kembali terkekeh. " _It is weird._ "

"Soo what happend? Apa yang harus ku ketahui?!"

" _Well,_ joonmyeon _pregnant and you're gonna be-"_

 _"OH MY FUCKING GOD IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE GOD DAMMIT!_ "

dan yifan tertawa keras dengan reaksi adiknya. " _Yes, yes you are._ Kandungan nya jalan 7 bulan"

" _WHAT?!_ -dan Kau tak memberitau ku dari awal?!"

" _Sorry~_ butuh nyali besar untuk memberitahu _the big news u know._ "

Terdengar jackson mendengus bete. " _at least you tell me and im gonna be an uncle, so im good_ "

" _Good to know._ "

"Apa ada hal yang harus ku ketahui lagi ge?"

"Jangan mengirimkan hadiah mahal"

Jackson is pratically whining. " _Whyyyyy~~_ anak mu kan keponakan ku, _i want to spoil my first nephew or niece or what ever_."

"Pokoknya no. Dan satu lagi... Jangan teriak oke? Kuping ku bisa copot kalau kau berteriak."

"Apa lagi? Kau menghasilkan lebih banyak uang dari baba?"

" _Better._ Kau akan jadi paman dari wu triplets, joonmyeon menggandung kembar tig-"

" _WHAT THE FU-TRIPLETS?!WELL THATS IT IM GOING TO KOREA FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!_ "

Dan yifan kembali menjauhkan ponsel berserta suara laknat jackson dari kupingnya.

"No! Jangan sekarang! Akan ku kabari ketika triplets sudah lahir! Lagi pula kau lagi sibuk mengurusi pemegangan saham kan?"

Yifan bisa membayang kan adiknya sedang memasang pout disebrang line.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku sibuk tentang saham?"

"Pasar saham sedang kacau."

 _"Ah~ the business genius,_ kevin wu _everyone_."

Yifan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"Jadi apa gendernya perempuan atau laki laki?"

"karena kembar tiga belum kelihatan jelas. Perkiraan sementara 1 perempuan 2 laki laki tapi entahlah"

"Uwah 3 in 1 dong ge!"

Yifan tersenyum. "Yep. Akan ku kabari jika joonmyeon akan melahirkan oke?"

"Baiklah ge. Itu saja?"

"Ah terakhir..."

"Apa?"

"Bayarkan tagihan telpon ini ya? Dari seoul ke canada dengan durasi selama ini kuyakin pasti mahal hehe, ada 1 manusia + 3 manusia kecil yang harus kutanggung.."

"Ck, okay. Aku melakukan nya demi keponakan ku bukan kau."

 _"Thanks jack~ i'll call you later! Bye"_

 _"Bye ge~"_

* * *

3 stroler sambung dengan warna yang berbeda, 3 lusin baju bayi dengan berbagai warna juga ukuran, play pen besar untuk bayi, 3 kursi tinggi untuk bayi, berton-ton mainan dan sebuah ipad terbaru yang diperuntukan untuk joonmyeon.

–dan nol besar untuk yifan.

Joonmyeon mengangga dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ini seperti natal datang lebih cepat untuknya.

Dan yifan? Dahinya berkedut kesal. Sekalian saja adiknya membelikan tempat tidur juga car seat untuk calon anaknya! Ia saja belum membelikan apa-apa untuk ketiga anak kembarnya (seperti biasa,kendala biaya) tapi adiknya sudah membelikan 90% barang-barang yang dibutuhkan anak-anaknya kelak.

 _Damn that kid._

"Fan, bilang ke jackson aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan aku sayang dia"

"Aku ga akan menyampaikan kata-kata mu yang terakhir!"

* * *

 **To : jack wu.**

Hei aku sudah menerima hadiah mu, sudah kubilang jangan mengirimkan hadiah!

Dan joonmyeon mengatakan terimakasih, he likes it very much.

 **From : jack wu.**

 **Im glad joonmyeon ge like it, tadinya aku ingin membelikan sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang ku lihat online namun pasti kau sudah membelinya kan? Bagaimana kalau car seat? Akan ku belikan ketika keponakan-keponakan ku sudah lahir, ah bagaimana biaya persalinan joonmyeon ge? Apa aku perlu mengirimkan uang?**

Dahi yifan berkedut makin kesal. Selalu seperti ini.

 **To : jack wu**

Untuk car seat juga biaya persalinan, no thankyou! Aku sudah menabung. Nanti ketika keadaan genting aku mengabarkan mu kalau untuk biaya.

 **From : jack wu**

 **Okay, okay. Kabari aku ketika ketiga keponakan ku lahir kay?**

 **To jack wu :**

Yeah, i'll text you as soon the news come.

 **From : jack wu**

 **Okaay, salam sayang untuk joonmyeon ge dari ku!"**

Yifan tersenyum sebal.

Adik nya tak pernah berubah.

* * *

Hai. Hehe, ini sebenernya cuma iseng gara gara mumet tugas.. Tapi mungkin setiap dua atau empat chapter bakal ada bonusnya.. Yah yang cameo cameo lah. Kalau ada yang mau request couple silahkan loh^^ tolong kritik dan saran nya ya!


End file.
